


Poor Old Johnny Truant

by paragonGamer



Category: House of Leaves - Mark Z. Danielewski
Genre: Gen, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:27:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paragonGamer/pseuds/paragonGamer





	Poor Old Johnny Truant

Poor old johnny truant

He got the short end of the stick of life

Poor old johnny truant

Old man zampano died

Poor old johnny truant

** Don’t look in that box. **

Poor old johnny truant

He got the short end of the stick of life

Poor old johhny truant

He does hard drugs and lets his paranoia rise

Poor old johnny truant

The **House** of Leaves never died

Poor old johnny truant

He has a story for his scars

Poor old johnny truant

Only one of them isn’t a lie

Poor old johnny truant

He held that Pekinese and cried

Poor old johnny truant

He got the short end of the stick of life

Poor old johnny truant

The Centaur is coming after you

Poor old johhny truant

It will get you too just like the others

Delial, Halloway, Jed, Wax, Tom, Lude, your mother, your father, Zampano, you, _YOU_ , and then me, maybe more

Poor old johnny truant

The end is coming soon

Poor old johnny truant

Follow your mother’s footsteps, won’t you?

Poor old johnny truant

The nightmares will be over soon

Just grab that gun in your pocket

And pull the trigger,

So you too

Will be


End file.
